Les Chroniques d'Eliora
by Ferness Emey
Summary: Les mondes d'Eliora sont régis par la loi des cristaux, bases de l'équilibres qui lie tout les mondes entre eux. Les Gara sont les protecteurs et messagers de cristaux, et leur mission consiste à lier les hommes et les cristaux entre eux. Seulement, lorsque certains d'entres eux décident de prendre le pouvoir, le monde bascule. Pour y remédier : un prince et une prêtresse déchue.
1. Prologue - Le rêve

_**LES CHRONIQUES D'ELIORA**_

_** Ferness Emey**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inspiré de<span>** : Final Fantasy XV (versus XIII)

**Genre :** Drame, Aventure, Fantaisie, univers alternatif

**Personnages principaux :** Noctis Lucis Caelum - Mundi Minor Fleuret - Stella Nox Fleuret

**Notes** :

Étant donné que le jeu n'est actuellement pas encore sortit, il est clair que l'histoire est totalement créée de toute pièce, cependant, j'ai aussi pris la liberté de changer l'univers dans son intégralité : fonctionnement, mondes, lieux... Certains éléments pourrait évoquer le monde de Final Fantasy général, mais je me suis vraiment écartée de beaucoup de choses afin de créer mon (mes) propre(s) monde(s). Seuls les personnages restent tels qu'ils nous sont plus ou moins montrés, avec beaucoup de personnages inventés en plus ! Merci de votre compréhension !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE : LE RÊVE<strong>

J'écris. Mes mains tremblent encore et l'encre de mon stylo bave sur le papier fin. Mais j'écris, frénétiquement, recroquevillé, crispé, le cou encore plein de sueur. Je ne dois pas oublier ! J'essaye de garder les souvenirs de mon rêve le plus précis possible, mais peu à peu, les images qui quelques secondes auparavant m'apparaissaient parfaitement, me reviennent à présent floues... Puis disparaissent. Pourtant je me souviens, je dois me souvenir.

J'écris. Soulagé, je me redresse sur ma chaise en lâchant le crayon, qui roule sur la table, doucement, et finis par tomber sur le sol. Mais je n'y pense pas. Je ferme les yeux, détend mes bras endoloris par l'exercice, et je soupire. Des sursauts me surprennent encore, lorsque mes yeux clos se retrouvent confrontés à des réminiscences de ce terrible cauchemar...

Des cris, des pleures, des larmes rouges... Des mains qui veulent m'attraper, m'assassiner...

Je ressens encore la douleur sur mes poignets... J'y pose un regard, et découvre qu'ils sont rouges. J'essaye de ne pas y réfléchir en fixant le carnet ouvert devant moi. Ses feuilles sont froissées, presque déchirées, l'écriture noire entrelacée virevolte entre les lignes incertaines, prise de folie... J'ai écrit tout ce dont je pouvais être sûr, mais je sais que quelque chose manque : Le plus important. J'ai l'impression que le rêve, aussi terrible soit-il, n'est pas terminé. Oui, j'ai la nette certitude que je dois chercher plus loin... Oui, car quelque chose manque.

Toujours assis devant mon bureau, mes mains se balancent dans le vide, et mes yeux fixent le mur qui me fait face. Je pense, à chemin entre le conscient et un monde inconnu.

J'y pense,

sérieusement.

Je dois aller au bout de ce rêve pour comprendre, mais la terreur m'en empêche. La peur de ce qui m'est inconnu est ma faiblesse, la peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre est celle qui me terrifie le plus parmi toutes. Mes paupières lourdes m'apportent le conseil de reprendre l'aventure... Je n'ose pas, mais la fatigue m'y pousse. Je pose un regard sur l'horloge numérique posée sur mon bureau qui clignote :

Trois heures du matin...

Rien que d'y penser, je me lève, à bout de force, et me traîne avec lassitude jusqu'à mon lit : immense et doux. Je m'engouffre au chaud dans les couvertures. Mais après, la suite du cauchemar m'attend. La peur au ventre, je pose ma tête contre l'oreiller. « Il manque quelque chose... » je me dis alors que mon corps se fait lourd, tout comme mes paupières qui se ferment. Ma respiration agitée se calme, mes mains moites et tremblantes se laissent tomber les draps.

J'attends la suite, et j'appréhende.

Enfin je me réveille, d'un sommeil qui me semble trop long pour être vrai. Je suis dans ma chambre, bien trop grande pour moi seul... Il fait sombre, la lumière de la Lune filtre derrière mes rideaux et trace de longues lignes argentées sur le sol. Je reste quelques instants immobile, inexpressif, allongé dans mon lit, au chaud. Je tend l'oreille, pour écouter, entendre, mais il n'y a aucun bruit.

Cette nuit est calme, peut-être trop.

La fatigue passée, je me lève et me dirige, sans y penser, vers mon bureau parfaitement dégagé sur lequel est posé mon carnet, qui semble impatiemment attendre la suite de mes aventures nocturnes. J'attrape le stylo, qui était toujours par terre, et je m'assoie.

Le journal à la couverture de cuire noir me tien face.

Je cherche,

je cherche en plissant les yeux. Mais rien ne me viens. Absolument aucune suite à la terrible histoire de cette nuit. Je me force. Ai-je pu oublier si vite ? Était-ce un rêve si banal ?... Pensif, je fais glisser le stylo sur la table et le rattrape. Je n'ai aucun souvenir, et je suis cette fois bien persuadé de ne pas avoir rêvé. Certains disent que c'est impossible, mais le vide absolu qui rempli mon esprit ne trompe pas... Est-ce possible ? Je soupire, perturbé et déçu en fixant le cahier solitaire. Je finis au bout de plusieurs minutes par regarder mon horloge, toujours devant moi :

Les numéros verts affichent trois heures.

Je fronce les sourcils, indécis. Je reste figé quelques secondes, puis, hésitant, je rapproche ma main de mon carnet. Je l'ouvre à la page marquée d'un fil doré.

Ouvert, je trouve à la place de mon écriture tordue, des dessins grossiers, tracés à peinture rouge, les feuilles sont trempées. Mon dos est parcouru d'un terrible frisson. Je tourne les pages, et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle défilent, les dessins laissent place à d'étranges écritures, des mots fragmentés. Plus aucune traces de mes rêves, justes d'incompréhensibles mots qui se suivent. Je commence à trembler, apeuré en sentant l'odeur âcre émanant du journal.

Je me lève, le carnet entre mes mains.

La chaise tombe.

Je me crispe.

Je tourne les pages de plus en plus vite, terrifié, frémissant. J'ai peur, et les mots... Trop de mots semblent s'inscrire sous mes yeux au fur et à mesure. D'eux même, ils restent gravé sous mes paupières, dans ma tête. Une voix semble les répéter. Moqueuse :

_« Peur » « Tu es mort ? » « Tu mourras » « Viens me rejoindre » « Va-t-en » « Tu m'aimes? » « Je te hais ! » « Tu es une honte... » « Qui es-tu, fils ? » « Le Gara ? » « Ha ha ha ha ! »_

Chacune de ces paroles lacèrent mon cœur, résonnant en moi comme des vérités insupportables. Elles me harcèlent, résonnent dans ma tête. Ces paroles, ces mots, ces pages me tuent ! Je les arrache en laissant s'échapper des grognements du fond de ma gorge, parfois même des hurlements en n'en voyant pas la fin. Je cris, désespéré face à la douleur qui crispe mon corps.

_« Qui es-tu ? » _Est-il écrit, alors que j'arrache la page et la jette derrière moi.

_« Toi es moi. »_ Je lis. Cela n'a aucun sens ! Allez-vous en !

_« Sourire... »_

Les papiers commencent à envahir l'espace de ma chambre, véritable marée rouge et blanche sous mes pieds. Je perd patience, ma peur se transforme en fausse colère, et alors que je tente de mettre fin au cahier, il ne semble jamais s'arrêter. L'odeur du sang se précise de plus en plus et m'étouffe. Je hurle, terrifié, et les larmes viennent à mes yeux. Je crois devenir fou. Il y a autre chose... Autre choses ! Je pense alors qu'aucune réponse ne m'est donnée. Je sais. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose !

_« Trouves -moi ! »_ Est écrit sur une page.

_« Sauves-moi ! »_

Un cris.

Je me fige.

Un cris fend ma colère, et impose le silence.

J'entends l'écho de cette voix qui résonne dans ma chambre, si fort... Trop fort, trop près. J'entends mon cœur battre dans le fond sans bruit de la nuit. Les frissons ne s'arrêtent pas, au contraire, ils se changent en tremblements...

Le stylo glisse doucement sur la table

et tombe par terre.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le cauchemar

**LES CHRONIQUES D'ELIORA**

**_Ferness Emey_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I : LE CAUCHEMAR<strong>

Le palais, immense et froid, s'élevait vers le ciel. Il surpassait la ville illuminée dans la nuit, assurant sa puissance. Dans ses immenses couloirs, le silence nocturne régnait, les ombres silencieuses n'osaient pas même déranger la famille qui y logeait et ne faisaient ni pas ni bruit.

Le roi dormait d'un sommeil léger, paisible et calme, car il était le sage, l'homme de connaissance qui savait.

Le prince rêvait, envoûté par une nuit pleine de tourments car il était le jeune homme impatient, pensif et rongé par le doute.  
>Dans sa tête posée sur un oreiller de soie, s'entremêlaient des hurlements de douleurs, des cris de terreur étouffés. Des mains demandant pitié se levaient, leurs doigts tendus et crispés cherchant une prise qui les mèneraient vers l'espoir.<p>

Mais que croyaient-ils ? Voyaient-ils en lui un sauveur ?  
>Il ne bougeait pas, ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir.<br>Que voulaient-ils ? Étaient-ils si désespérés pour vouloir le tuer ?

Il les regardait s'approcher, frissonnant, mais restant figé.  
>Il voyait leur regard détruits par la douleur, leurs larmes éparpillées par la tristesse.<br>Son cœur se serra. Ils approchaient, suppliant. Il ne pouvait pas partir, et n'en avait plus envie.  
>Il sourit, entendant enfin leur plainte et acceptant de leur ouvrir ses bras. N'était-il pas leur prince ? Ne devait-il pas être le guide d'un monde troublé par le doute ? Alors il écouta les murmures et les gémissements provenant des bas-fonds du cœur des Hommes. Il entendit les larmes bleues tomber aux pieds de ceux qui pleuraient. Il vit dans leurs yeux la recherche du chemin qui les mèneraient vers le bonheur. Mais ils devaient suivre le cavalier de l'espoir : lui.<p>

Ils arrivaient, et il les accueillait, désireux d'ouvrir les portes d'un monde meilleur.  
>Seulement...<br>Ils le dépassèrent sans lui jeter un regard.

Ils continuèrent leur route, évitant le prince perdu qui ne pouvait plus les guider. Ils regardaient droit devant eux quelque chose d'infiniment proche dans le lointain qui inspirait l'espoir. Le prince, envahit dans une marée de visages invisibles et inconnus, se sentit trahit. On ne le suppliait pas, on ne voulait pas de lui ni de ses mains pour relever les âmes déchues du monde. Non, lui n'était qu'un autre parmi ses figures anonymes qui poursuivaient un bonheur disparu. Oui, enfin il vit au creux de leurs yeux qui regardaient derrière lui, une étrange ombre de lumière.  
>Une chaleur dans un souffle glacé caressait les joues de ceux qui ne savaient plus où aller. Une nuit sombre était éclairée par une Lune indifférente mais dont la faible lueur suffisait à allumer l'espoir dans les cœurs de ceux qui cherchaient.<br>Il sentit lui aussi cette brise d'une douceur envoûtante.

Qu'était-ce que ce sentiment de sécurité qui en émanait ?  
>« Je veux la voir. » Pensa-t-il.<p>

Alors il se retourna, le cœur remplit d'un espoir qu'il n'osait pas imaginer. La foule de silhouettes perdues s'évanouit, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée sombre.  
>Alors il la vit, devant lui, douce silhouette faite d'ombres et d'espoirs.<p>

Elle n'était pas enveloppée par la lumière, comme il l'aurait cru. Non, elle se nourrissait de la nuit et le ciel étoilé était sa couverture. Elle était seule, débout au centre de l'univers et balayait de son regard d'or la misère. Elle inspirait la violence et le calme, la peur et le bonheur.

Elle ne détourna pas ses yeux vers lui, ne lui adressa pas un sourire l'invitant à la rejoindre, ne lui chuchota aucune des paroles qu'il espérait. Elle ne tendrait sa main à aucuns de ceux qui la lui demanderaient. Elle ne faisait que le troubler par sa terrible froideur qui chauffait sa peau, l'indifférence dans ses yeux qui le rendait heureux. Pourquoi ?

Il la jalousa, devinant tous les regards qui espéraient d'elle et qui jamais ne se tourneraient vers lui.  
>Il l'aima pour sa beauté de la nuit, effrayante et intrigante, pour son regard froid et si inquiet à la fois.<p>

Mais elle ne lui tendit pas la main.  
>Ses cheveux étaient balayés par un vent imaginaire qui la rendait encore plus belle. Son corps étaient couvert d'un voile sombre, d'une robe cousue dans la peau du ciel nocturne.<br>Devant elle, s'étalait son monde. Elle le regardait.  
>Son monde, c'était lui.<p>

Elle l'admirait,  
>mais aucun sourire ne fit trembler sa bouche rouge.<br>Ses lèvres figées cachaient un sourire triste,  
>ses yeux dorés refusaient ses larmes.<p>

Il l'admirait,  
>mais ne se résolu pas à s'avancer.<br>Elle était la déesse de ses yeux,  
>la prêtresse des ses rêves.<p>

Le cri, c'était elle. C'était elle qui avait brisé son cauchemar pour le ramener à son rêve. Rêve ? Oui, elle ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Le souvenir doux et acéré d'un après passé : le retour de la tempête qui sauverait. Le parfum frais de la nuit d'été, de l'herbe et des arbres : c'était elle.

Le cri, c'était elle. Elle n'appelait pas à l'aide, elle était trop fière pour ça. Elle sonnait simplement l'alarme, prévenant ses cœurs, son monde.

Les yeux de l'amie disparue se voilèrent de l'ombre qu'elle était.  
>L'amie partie était la même, elle avait changé, mais restait la même. Son visage s'était affiné, ses yeux devenus plus fins et son regard plus perçant. Elle était devenue plus grande, plus majestueuse, tellement plus dangereuse.<p>

Les yeux de l'ami invisible se voilèrent de la nuit qu'il attendait.  
>L'ami resté était le même, il avait changé, mais restait le même. Son visage était devenu plus fin, ses yeux plus sombres et son regard plus menaçant. Il était devenu grand, plus Prince, plus homme et tellement plus sûr.<p>

Le message lui était adressé,  
>le message lui fût donné sans qu'un mouvement ne soit échangé.<br>Seulement un regard croisé et le message était passé.

N'était-ce pas assez clair ?  
>Elle revenait.<p> 


End file.
